Sōten
She is the younger sister of the Thunder Brothers. History Soten appeared in the episode "Shippo Recieves an Angry Challenge" where she mistakenly believed Shippo killed her brothers (InuYasha was responsible for the death of her brothers). She decided to seek revenge by luring Shippo into a trap that suppose to kill him. Soten uses various scheme/plans to seperate Shippo from the rest of the group, she then created some plan that get rid of each of the InuYasha Group member. Later on she confronts Shippo and Shippo fooled her into a challenge by using his Crayon as prize if she wins, during the challenge the 2 battle each other and their strength were equal, however, their match ended when Kagome and InuYasha intervered. Though truthfully there wasn't really much of a fight to begin with. And Kagome mostly just hugged and cuddle over Soten because of her cuteness. It was then Soten revealed that she was infact a girl, this only made Kagome squeal with delight as it made her more adorable to her. Shippo, feeling awkward, walked away and gave her his Crayons. Soten was last seen drawing a picture of Shippo, portraying him as a man, using her crayons happily.Soten then fell in love with Shippo. Personality Soten behaves in a tomboyish manner and a has a bit of a high of opinion of herself sometimes, which causes Shippo to initially believe she's a boy. She also tends to acts like she's tougher than she really is. However, she's not afraid to admit her bad points. Soten also have a short temper and easily fooled at time, despite calling herself a genius. And judging by her reaction to Kagome's affections and kindness, she might have been often given attention about her cute appearance. Relationships * Shippo and Soten Relationship At first, Soten hated Shippo, believing he's respoonsible for killing her brothers, however, at the end of the episode when Shippo gave her his Crayon, she is shown to have fallen in love with Shippo. * Soten and Thunder Bros. Relationship It's unknown how their relation is as the Thunder Brothers were killed several episodes earlier than her appearance, however, seeing how Soten seek revenge for her brothers deaths, it can be assume that Soten liked her Brothers. The Thunder Brothers probably didn't liked or at least care for Soten's company as they view women as useless and 'just for fun'. And most likely because she'd be a reminder to Manten that another one of his siblings had hair that he longed for. Appearance Soten looks like a boy and she has an appearance which most resembles that of her older brother Hiten. Attacks and Skills Soten is weak and so she uses schemes and tactics to win her battle, her tactics seems to be effective as it was able to achieve almost what she wanted, however, in the end she didn't anticipated that only the real Kagome can use the spell "Sit!", despite this she also have some attack move of her own. *'Thunder Magic': Unlike the Thunderbros thunder magic, her thunder magic acts like Shippo's fox magic which are like illusions * Falling Doruma: 'Soten uses a hammer and whacks the Doruma at its opponents at full force *'Laughing Acorn: Similar Shippo's Weeping Mushroom, but instead it's an acorn and it laughs. Anime/Manga Difference Soten never appeared or mentioned in the manga version. She only appears in the anime Category:Villains Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Demons